Hand and Voice
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Severus and Lucius exploit one another's weaknesses.


**Title:** Hand and Voice

**Pairing:** Severus/Lucius

**Prompt:** Gloves, quill, ink

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Severus and Lucius exploit one anothers' weaknesses.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count:** ~1400

**A/N:** Written for writcraft's Severus Snape Kink Meme. Unbeta'd.

* * *

With his lips forming a mischievous smirk, Lucius slipped his gloves on. He made every effort to be as smooth with his motions as he had been while writing down the list of potions he needed Severus to brew. Time could have been saved if he had simply jotted the list down before leaving Malfoy Manor, but then he would not be able to tempt the other man with as much finesse, taking advantage of the dexterity he had acquired from his penmanship lessons as a boy. He watched his companion as his fingers slipped into the soft leather gloves and made a show of flexing them before he did the same with the other hand, making sure to brush his gloved thumb over his bare wrist.

This was a normal occurrence for them, Lucius taking more care than necessary in his hand movements and Severus watching avidly. He touched the slip of parchment with one finger and slid it towards Severus. It never ceased to please him, watching the way those dark eyes trailed the movement. What Lucius enjoyed most though was the moment, which did not always occur, where Severus would take his wrist between two fingers, gaze so intensely at him that his throat would dry and then address him with a voice that never failed make him lose himself.

"These are particularly high up on the List of Illegal Potions and Draughts, Lucius," Severus said, his voice deep, deep to the point the Lucius thought he could feel his chest reverberating; low, so low that Lucius had to focus all his attention on him; and sultry, so sultry that it left Lucius' swaying as his eyes fluttered shut and shivers ran through his body. "I'll require more... incentive than a few galleons for the risk."

"Name your price, Severus," he said, almost whispered. This was always the moment where Lucius turned over his control, and more willingly than he would like to admit.

* * *

It was a dangerous thing, this game they played, this blatant display of their weaknesses that he and Lucius both exploited whenever the chance presented itself. The other man would start the dance, would tempt Severus with the graceful movements of his hands as he wielded a quill, adding a flourish that made his fingers move in beautiful ways that near perfect curves and corners of ink in its wake. Then Lucius would make to leave, donning his gloves with a fluidity that Severus appreciated far too much, and then teasing Severus by stretching and flexing them expertly.

Foreplay, that is what it all was.

Severus did not always reciprocate, did not always take Lucius up on the silent offer for more because it was enough on some days. He would never confess it aloud but, on Lucius' particularly good days, all it could take for Severus to gain release was to watch those hands move _for_ him and imagine them on his skin.

He was sure Lucius knew precisely what he was capable of and Severus counted those days as losses. They would bother him more if he did not know that the same often happened to the other man, if he did not know that he could _talk_ Lucius into an orgasm. On those days Severus would be the victor.

These days however, the days where they both could get what they wanted, were mutual victories.

The second Lucius' eyes fluttered shut he lifted the man's hand to his lips. He kissed and he nipped at the palm before gliding his nose along a slender finger. As much as he appreciated the gloves he wanted to watch those hands being unwrapped. Severus stepped into Lucius' personal space and leaned in so that his lips were by the man's ears.

"Take them off for me," he said. It was not a request and Lucius knew it, not with the voice he had used.

Lucius shuddered against him before Severus stepped back so he could watch as the man teasingly tugged at the tips of each finger, easing the glove off carefully. Severus had eyes for nothing else. The more skin Lucius revealed was the harder he got. Once the glove was sufficiently loosened the man pinched the tip of the middle finger and slowly tugged it off, fully aware of the lines of his fingers and how they would look. Bit after bit of elegant fingers was revealed. Once fully unsheathed those fingers curled as if to wrap around something before Lucius flexed them.

"Lucius," he said, and the hands froze in place before Severus managed to gaze up at grey eyes.

Severus took the man's bare hand and repeated his earlier motions, kissing and nipping at bare skin this time and sucking in a finger. He let his teeth graze skin as he pulled away.

"The other," he said, because he knew Lucius would do nothing if he was not rewarded in return.

The arch of the man's brow told him that he would need to keep going if he was to be seen to as well. Severus did not have the patience to wait Lucius out tonight so he obliged.

"Your glove, Lucius," he said slowly, prompting the man to move. "You and I are both aware that you want to hear my voice as desperately as I want see your hands." He swallowed as Lucius proffered his hand when the glove was nearly removed. "Feeling generous, are we?" he asked. He tried to keep his breathing in check as he took the hand and pulled the glove away. "Is it that you want me to whisper into your ear?" he asked, trailing a finger down Lucius' palm and shivering. "I will," he said, as he pulled Lucius closer. The man came forwards willingly and brought himself closer than Severus had intended, their legs between the others and their cocks pressed against the other's hip. He toyed idly with the hand that had been offered to him, intertwining their fingers and caressing the one closest to his thumb. "You know what I want Lucius," he said, turning head to better speak in the man's ear. Lucius tucked his hair behind his ear and Severus' eyes followed the movement, his hips pushing forwards.

"Go on, Lucius. I will ply you with my voice while you touch me. I wonder which of us will break first. You're already shivering against me. Are you truly so affect by my voice? Don't stop. Keep going, lower, lower - There we are. It's rather impressive you know, your ability to undo my trousers with a single hand, the precision, the fluidity of your movements," he said, moaning when he felt his zipper sliding downwards.

"I'll bring you to climax for your efforts and I only need my voice to do it. Doesn't it worry you, the prospect of my exploiting this weakness while we are in public? I could talk you into an orgasm from across a room and none would be the wiser, not even the Dark Lord."

Lucius' hand glided over Severus' abdomen and his breath hitched when those manicured nails dragged softly over his skin. He was close but Lucius was too, judging from the way he ground his hips and how his hand trembled.

"It doesn't even matter what I say, does it? All you need is the right tone. I've noticed you know. Yes- Keep on- Just like that. I know just how my voice can affect you. Do you imagine hearing my voice whilst you're in bed with Narcissa? It's the one thing she's unable to provide you. Is me that you imagine hearing when you peak? Is it my voice that makes you whimper and causes your movements to falter? Are you really so consumed with pleasure from this? Can you feel it building inside of you as my voice caresses your?"

A finger touched the base of his cock and he twitched eagerly, his fingers caressing the those he held. Lucius' hands were on him, touching him.

"Perhaps I _should_ tease you at our next meeting, whisper in your ear until you climax right in the middle of the-"

"_Fuck_, yes," Lucius gasped, as he bucked.

Lucius shuddered against Severus and glided a trembling finger down to the tip of Severus' cock. Severus looked down as he peaked and decorated the man's fingers with his cum, painting them with his pleasure.

It was a sight he so loved to see.

"Indeed," he breathed, smearing his cum over Lucius' palm.


End file.
